Always on my Mind
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: ¿Qué significo para ti?, esa es la pregunta que te hize... y es la respuesta a esa pregunta la que quiero escuchar...[DarkxKrad][oneshot][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Inexorable  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Published:** 03-22-05  
**Updated:** 03-22-05

**Original Summary:**

Dark asks Krad an important question and the hunter answers it. Two sets of confessions are made on a roof top in the middle of no where. DarkxKrad, mild SatoshixDaisuke

**Original disclaimer:**

--

-----------------------

**Inner-conversaciones:  
**

Soy lindo. Daisuke

_SOY SEXY._ Dark

(Soy angustioso.) Satoshi

**SOY DIOS.** Krad

"**Always on my Mind"**  
_('Siempre en mi mente')_

**by: **_Inexorable_

"… Pensé que no vendrías."

"Sigo a mi presa. Ella me llamó, así que vine."

"¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti?¿Algo para cazar y posiblemente matar?"

"…"

Cálidos ojos dorados se alzaron para mirar al ladrón vestido-en-cuero. El dueño de esos ojos negó con la cabeza y se sentó al borde del edificio, dejando a sus piernas colgar sobre la orilla.

"Jamás dije eso."

El ladrón frunció el seño y miró a su otra parte, estudiando su forma, imprimiendo la imagen en su mente. Descendió al lado del cazador y miró al otro rostro escondido entre largos y dorados mechones.

"Entonces¿Qué quieres decir?"

El cazador inconscientemente se acercó un poco al ladrón. Frunció el seño, mirando a los ojos del otro acusadoramente. Finalmente, el cazador se encogió de hombros ligeramente, levantando esos estrechos hombros con una desinteresada gracia.

"No lo sé. Me gustas. O tal vez no. Es que no lo sé."

El seño del ladrón se profundizó y se acercó al cazador, mirándolo de modo penetrante con sus ojos oscuros.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes?"

"Es que no lo sé."

"¿Por qué?"

Una extraña mirada pasó por los ojos del cazador por unos minutos. Parpadeó, y negó con la cabeza, su dorado cabello casi abofeteando al ladrón.

"Solo no lo sé. Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos volver a casa. Nuestros tamers tienen que ir temprano a la escuela."

"No trates de evadir la pregunta. Necesito saberlo, necesitas saberlo. Necesitamos saberlo."

El cazador se paró y negó de nuevo, alejándose del ladrón. Blancas alas se doblaron previamente contra la espalda de su dueño, extendiéndose en toda su gloria, llegando hasta el estrellado cielo.

"No estoy evadiendo la pregunta, Solo… necesito tiempo para pensar, Hablaremos en otra ocasión. Pero no ahora. Es tarde. Tenemos que irnos."

El ladrón imitó al cazador y se paró, llamando a sus alas negras como el carbón. Su ojos miraron al rostro del cazador por un largo tiempo antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.

"Está bien, nos iremos. Pero volveremos a hablar muy pronto. Y quiero saber qué soy para ti la próxima vez que nos veamos¿entendiste?"

"Sí, entendí."

"Bien."

El cazador asintió y con un poderoso empuje de alas, dejó al ladrón solo en el techo del edificio y voló lejos. El ladrón miró al cazador largamente por un tiempo antes de volar de regreso a su propia casa en la dirección opuesta.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Las conseguiría muy pronto.

----------

A la mañana siguiente encontramos a Niwa Daisuke temprano al amanecer, cogiendo sus libros con una mano y una pequeña carta en la otra.

Dark¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? Daisuke preguntó preocupadamente mientras ponía la carta en el escritorio de Satoshi después de haberse asegurado de que nadie lo estaba mirando.

_Por favor, Daisuke. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. _Dark aseguró a su tamer por la undécima vez de la mañana.

Pero¿Qué pasará si trata de matarte o algo? Daisuke preguntó. Sé que solo quieres hablar, pero qué tal si trata de herirte.

_Deja de preocuparte. _Dark respondió. _Te estás preocupando demasiado. Va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien. Créeme, no va a tratar de matarnos o de atacarnos. Saldremos de esto en una sola pieza, lo juro._

Desearía tener tanta confianza como tú, Dark… Daisuke suspiró mientras hacía el camino de regreso hasta su escritorio. Se sentó y se desplomó sobre la dura superficie. ¿Cómo sabes que no nos va a atacar?

_Simple. Tubo varias oportunidades de hacerlo antes cuando yo pasaba la noche en su casa o él en la nuestra... oops, dije demasiado. Um… ¡No escuchaste nada! _Repentinamente, Dark volteó sobre sus tobillos, musitando una pequeña canción que sonaba como 'no-escuchaste-nada'.

¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE PASÓ LA NOCHE EN NUESTRA CASA!¡O TÚ EN LA SUYA! Daisuke gritó enojado a Dark. ¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!

_Oh vamos, Daisuke. Sé que no eres tan TONTO... o ciego, en ese caso. Krad es S-E-X-Y. Y da unos muy buenos besos... oh demonios, dije algo que no debía de nuevo..._ Dark goleó su frente con su palma, volteando sus ojos. _¡Soy un idiota!_

Él…buen…sexy…besos… Daisuke susurró, sintiéndose débil. Yo…solo¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado durando esto?

_Um…no te molestes conmigo o algo parecido, pero desde la Second Hand of Time _**(1)**_... Dark replicó sumisamente. _

¡QUÉ!¡ESO FUE HACE DOS MESES ATRÁS!

_Dije que no te molestaras conmigo… Sheesh… Vamos a ver cuánto respeto obtienes estos días.._

Yo…repentinamente me siento débil…

"Niwa-kun¿Pasa algo?" una suave voz preguntó.

Daisuke parpadeó y levantó la mirada para ver a Hiwatari Satoshi observando su escritorio sin sus anteojos (por primera vez).

"Um… es… Krad… Dark…" Daisuke balbuceó, sonrojándose hasta las raíces de su cabello. Miró al escritorio de Satoshi, viendo ese inocente pedazo de papel aún reposando ahí. Giró hacia Satoshi y parecía estar un poco más seguro que antes, "Creo que deberías leer la carta".

----------

Era una carta. Solo una carta. No había porqué estar tan asustado de una carta.

Satoshi levantó la mirada y observó a Daisuke. Estaba pálido y parecía estar condenado por alguna razón.

¿Tal vez esta carta era diferente?

Satoshi la levantó y rompió la blanca y antigua envoltura. Revisando, sacó una tiesa carta y la echó al aire.

_Krad, _

_Encuéntrame en la torre hoy a la media noche. Necesitamos discutir algunos asuntos. Te veo luego._

_Dark Mousy_

Satoshi frunció el seño después de leerla. La carta era para su otra parte y no hacía esfuerzo por explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Decidió que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta de Daisuke—Parecía estar discutiendo con su otra parte—y decidió conseguirla de la única persona que podría dársela—Krad. Sin embargo, a él no le gustaba hablar con su otra parte, pero prefería eso a estar en la oscuridad con algún secreto.

(¿Krad?) Preguntó Satoshi.

**¿Sí, Satoshi-sama?** Krad susurró suavemente.

(¿Podrías explicar la nota?)

Hubo un periodo de silencio donde Krad, supuestamente, leyó la nota y digirió la información. Finalmente, el ser halado empezó a hablar de nuevo.

**El mensaje es claro, Satoshi-sama. Dark quiere que nos encontremos esta noche y hablar conmigo.**

(Sí, pero ¿Por qué?)

**No lo sé. Supongo que tendrás que preguntarle al ladrón por tu cuenta. **Krad respondió con indiferencia.

Demasiada indiferencia. Satoshi entrecerró sus ojos, sabiendo que pasaba algo grande entre los dos enemigos, algo que él—y Daisuke, por la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro—no sabían.

(Krad… creo que sabes a lo que el ladrón se refiere.)

Krad no respondió, pero parecía un poco... ¿nervioso?¿preocupado?

**Yo... **A Krad le faltaban palabras. Lucía impotente en esos momentos.

(Krad¿Por qué no me lo dices?)

**Es algo um… **Krad tosió, su rostro se polvoreaba con brillosas sombras de rojo. ¿Estaba avergonzado? **Es algo que no aprobaría...**

Satoshi cruzó los brazos de forma casi petulante y frunció el seño.

(Pruébame.) Retó.

**Está bien… **Krad le encogió los hombros a su tamer.** Usted lo pidió...**

(Deja de atorarte y dime.)

**Dark y yo hemos estado... ¿Cuál es la frase que usted usa? Ah, sí. Hemos estado... saliendo por algún tiempo ahora.** Krad replicó delicadamente.

Satoshi parpadeó. Con razón Daisuke lucía tan traumado. No era que él también lo esperara...

(Yo…um…) Satoshi rebuscó por palabras. (Er…¿Felicidades?)

Krad le envió lo que sería el fantasma de una sonrisa. **Gracias, Satoshi-sama.** Dijo sinceramente.

(Wow… eso no fue algo que yo esperaba...) Satoshi murmuró. (¿Supongo que querrás hablar de eso entonces?)

**Supone correctamente, Satoshi-sama**. Replicó Krad.

Satoshi suspiró. A veces, deseaba ser tan, tan tonto.

----------

Hoy era una noche fría. El viento soplaba fieramente, casi botándolo dos veces del edifico ahora. Él se sentó al borde de todas formas, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para conservar el calor. Para añadir una capa extra de protección, envolvió sus alas alrededor de su forma para encubrir adicionalmente la pequeña calidez que tenía.

"Pareces tener frío."

"Eso es porque tengo frío." Krad respondió ligeramente sin mirar quien era.

En algún lugar a la distancia, un reloj avisaba la media noche. Las luces dentro de las casas se fueron apagando una por una y las estrellas se veían más hermosas y brillantes sin luces artificiales estropeando su perfección.

"Pensé que no vendrías." Admitió Dark, sentándose, justo como la noche anterior.

"No quería correr. Tenías razón la noche anterior—esto es importante, para los dos." Replicó Krad.

Dark asintió entendiendo y posando gentilmente una mano en una de las alas de Krad.

"¿Me dejas entrar?" Dark preguntó suavemente.

Krad desdobló sus alas casi inmediatamente y se dejó abrazar por lo brazos de Dark.

"Estás frío… abrígate mejor para la próxima." Reprendió Dark, frotando la fría piel de Krad.

Krad se encogió en hombros "No necesito abrigarme mejor. Tú siempre me mantienes tibio." Replicó

Dark sonrió para un lado. "Supongo que tienes razón..." Meditó.

Estuvieron en esa posición por lo que parecía un largo tiempo. ¿Quién realmente sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado? A Krad no le importaba. Disfrutaba estar en los cálidos brazos de Dark, sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo.

"Entonces..." Finalmente Dark rompió el silencio. "¿Lo haz pensado?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Krad. "Era la única cosa en la que podía pensar todo el día."

"¿En serio?" Dark parecía sorprendido. "Entonces¿Haz llegado a alguna conclusión?"

Krad asintió y se acercó a Dark.

"Siempre fuiste la persona más importante de mi vida. Siempre estuviste en mi mente" Krad empezó. "Siempre estuviste ahí y siempre lo estarás, desde el principio de mi vida hasta el final. El asunto es, sin embargo, que empezaste como un enemigo y alguien al que debía matar."

Dark asintió, escuchando silenciosamente mientras su otra parte vertía sus sentimientos al espacio abierto.

"Pero ahora… tu papel en mi vida a cambiado… antes, no me habría importado se te ibas... pero ahora..." Krad suspiró. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es... que he empezado a apreciarte... mucho. Y... por más engreído que seas algunas veces... me he enamorado de ti."

Dark sonrió. "Yo también te amo, por todo tu orgullo y arrogancia." Replicó, besando la punta de la nariz de Krad.

"¿Arrogancia?" Krad se ofendió. "Estamos hablando de mí, no de ti."

"Bien, no arrogancia." Dark sonrió. "Solo eres egocéntrico."

"Por qué siempre…" Krad se enfureció.

"¡Solo bromeaba!" Dark empujó a Krad hacia atrás, sobre el frío suelo. "Realmente te amo. Estoy feliz de que ya no seamos enemigos."

Krad suspiró de felicidad. "También yo, Dark, también yo..."

Cuando Daisuke despertó a la mañana siguiente, la primera cosa que sintió fue FRÍO e INCOMODABILIDAD. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su cama, pero sí en alguna azotea sin NINGUNA manera de bajar. La última cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue de que estaba desnudo debajo del abrigo negro de zanja que los cubría a él Y a Satoshi.

"Buenos días, Daisuke." Satoshi saludó ligeramente, como si no estuvieran desnudos ni estancados en alguna azotea sin ninguna manera de bajar y que sus otras partes volaron sus cuerpos lejos a sus lindas y confortables camas sin permiso. "¿Qué pasa? Luces resentido."

"Eso es porque este idiota, Dark, nos dejó congelándonos en una azotea sin NINGUNA manera de bajar, por temor a que quieras saltar y matarte, y nos dejó desnudos y destrozó nuestras ropas." Daisuke musitó entre dientes apretados.

Satoshi se encogió de hombros y se acercó para coger el brazo de Daisuke que estaba en-medio de cuán estúpido Dark era.

"Hay que sacar lo mejor de cada ocasión." Satoshi advirtió sabiamente a un aturdido y silencioso Daisuke.

Entonces, lo besó.

**O-w-A-r-I**

-----------------------

**(1)_ the Second Hand of Time.- _**haber q' alguien me xpliq eto.. q' no ntiendo TwT

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaaaaa! n0n**

4 fics en una semana!!.. dbe sr mi record !! xD…  
Kelo hacer una petición, a la q' tnga doujinshis d Dnangel onegai q' me haga saber.. pq toe buskndolos dsd muto tiempo...!! onegai T.T, soe capaz d dedikrle 2 fics seguidos T.T... onegai onegai!!

**Reviews plz!**

**Ja ne! n0n**


End file.
